Mon Amour et Ma Passion
by Ameriica
Summary: Quem já fora estremecido pela Paixão saberia a diferença entre uma paixão e um amor. Draco sabia, ele teve os dois em sua palma e escolheu o que não trouxe a total felicidade.


Draco Malfoy sabia do perigo de se apaixonar. Paixão é um peso temporário, mas de uma força capaz de alucinar um homem. Amor é a leveza de algo permanente e perpétuo, capaz de felicitar um homem. Seus erros foram cometidos em cima de seus sentimentos. Muitos iriam revogar essa afirmação, mas Draco sentiu o Inferno no Céu. Ele teve as duas metades, aparentes, iguais, mas esse errôneo pensamento fora confundido por ele. A pessoa sábia não erra duas vezes, e sim o tolo.

Quando seus erros não o incomodaram em tempos infantis, em sua maturidade conseguiu perceber o peso de suas escolhas.

Draco Malfoy escolheu a paixão. Seu terremoto que abala qualquer estrutura; desconcerta os melhores corações e induz a melhor das personalidades. Fora o que acontecerá com Draco, ele pecou, Um homem pecador que se arrepende de seus pecados cometidos quando não era tão sábio e forjado pelas dores da vida.

Quando ele não conseguia conviver com a dor da perda, dos erros e dos atos estúpidos; ele pensava no amor. No _seu_ amor. Na época de Hogwarts ele pode ter escolhido a Paixão, mas se soubesse a dor que o Amor deixou ao sair da sua vida, não saberia se seguiria pelo mesmo caminho traiçoeiro que o trouxe nos dias de hoje.

O que o atormentava nas horas de dormir e o fazia sonhar toda noite era a chance de o seu Amor não o ter perdoado. Não ter perdoado dos caminhos que um garoto quebrado tomou. Não ter perdoado a traição que um homem que não possuía o conhecimento do amor. Essas perguntas sempre o atormentou. Ele acordava antes do sol riscar o céu, e simplesmente ficava vendo ele se levantar. A quietude que o silêncio de um amanhecer trazia para ele era o que o fazia ter um dia fora da cama. Era o que o fazia continuar com sua vida ao lado de sua Paixão e não correr atrás do seu Amor.

Quem já fora estremecido pela Paixão saberia a diferença entre uma paixão e um amor. Draco sabia, ele teve os dois em sua palma e escolheu o que não trouxe a total felicidade.

Sua Paixão fora arrebatadora, quente, arfante. O levou a lugares imagináveis. Enlouqueceu-o com sua força. Chegou em um simples dia para o destruir e o fazer alucinar. Ao falar de paixão, Draco sempre pensou nos momentos quentes que teve com a sua Paixão, ele não se arrepende totalmente. Talvez pelo momento inoportuno que aconteceu. Mas por que martirizar-se com a paixão que ele teve, graças a Paixão ele está aqui. Mesmo sendo algo que diminuiu de intensidade ao passar dos anos. A Paixão já não o agradava, o que em outrora fora devastador. Draco viciou em sua Paixão, não pensava em outra coisa, só queria estar ao lado de sua Paixão. Um equívoco, desgastada com o tempo, a frustração ao estar ao lado de sua Paixão o consumia. No tempo em que sua Paixão rondava sua mente, a fantasia da perfeição fora fraquejando e se tornando uma irritabilidade do tamanho da intensidade da paixão que outrora viveu. Idealizado pelos olhos cegos, o sentimento nada mais era que uma idealização mítica do outro. O regresso do sentimento muitas vezes o fez ter repulsa de sua Paixão.

Seu Amor. Tão difícil de lembrar para Draco, tanta mágoa, tantas lágrimas, tanto _amor_. Apesar das maravilhas da Paixão, Draco continuava se lembrar do seu Amor. Tão doce, tão acalentador, memorável, incendiário em certos momentos, desafiador. Seu amor persistia a tudo. Ele era forjado, resistente aos obstáculos da vida. Seu amor é forte, algo que senti tomar todo seu ser. O contagia com toda sua persistência. Não é que nem a Paixão que chega de uma hora para a outra. Não, o Amor rasteja e aos poucos toma sua cabeça, seu coração e sua alma. Ele é queimado pelos sorrisos em sua alma, forjado pelas brigas em sua cabeça, acariciado pelos toques em sua pele. Ele é irreparável ao seu coração pela perda. Draco conseguiu entender o porquê de muitos matarem em nome do amor. Ele mataria, se sacrificaria pelo bem do seu Amor. Draco sentiu a força primária da humanidade. Ele permitiu-se amar, compartilhar com alguém laços emocionais que gravam nas lembranças, Talvez se ele não tivesse sofrido com o amor, ele não saberia equilibrar seu ser. Não conseguiria sobreviver sem o amor. Não seria composto, como um ser humano, pela força e pela necessidade – dominadora igual à necessidade por ar.

Seu amor não é que nem Eros – amor baseado na aparência –, ou o amor igual a Ludus – amor jogado que nem um jogo –, mas sim um amor Mania – altamente emocional, instável.

Esse é o sentimento que Draco amou, que ele perseguiu tanto tempo para ter e ser destruído pela Paixão.

Em Hogwarts, depois da Guerra, ele amou.

Ele caiu no amor por Hermione Granger. Ela é o seu Amor.

Draco se recordava dos primeiros beijos, muito tempo até conseguir um. Primeiro veio os olhares discretos, tímidos e corriqueiros, em sua rotina ao irritar a sabe-tudo. Depois veio os sorrisos, eles se desabrochavam só com a presença do sonserino. Mais tarde vieram as intimidades. Gravadas em sua pálpebra, estavam as lágrimas de felicidades. Por Merlin, Draco se lembrava do sorriso abobado e das lágrimas riscando as bochechas de Hermione quando ele desenhou em cada página do livro em que ela estava lendo um "Eu te amo".

Ou da vez em que eles estavam deitados em um canto escondido das pessoas, encostados em uma árvore. Draco tinha pegado uma pena e estava brincando com os dedos longínquos de Hermione, ele amava sentir a suavidade da palma e ver as pintinhas que pipocavam na mão de seda. Ele tinha pegado uma pena e desenhou uma argola no dedo anular. Em preto, Hermione viu se destacar o anel. Lágrimas vieram para seus olhos, ela não conseguiu segurar a emoção de ser sortuda de possuir Draco como seu, ter a reciprocidade.

**_Cause with your hand in my hand_**

Porque com a sua mão na minha mão

**_ And a pocket full of soul_**

E um bolso cheio de alma

**_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_**

Posso dizer, não há lugar aonde não podemos ir

– Algum dia colocarei um verdadeiro anel nesse dedo, Hermione, e irei mudar seu sobrenome. Irei dar aos nossos filhos seus olhos, meu amor – disse Draco, sua voz suave e tranqüila, falava como se essas promessas não teriam chance alguma de não se concretizar – Você será minha igual eu sou seu, Hermione. Nós nos pertencemos, isso nada irá separar. Você acredita em mim, meu amor¿ Você sente que nós somos almas gêmeas, meu amor¿ - Draco atropelava as palavras, com uma urgência que espantava Hermione. Parecia desesperado por ela não dizer nada. Draco rodou Hermione, que a mesma estava deitada em seu colo, e a _sentou_ em seu colo, as pernas alinhadas ao lado do corpo do loiro.

Draco se lembrava do momento mais angustiante ao lado do seu Amor. Foi quando as perdas e os demônios da Guerra alcançaram Hermione. Atormentaram-na em seu sonho. Draco a tinha levado em uma cabana, em suas férias, e fora a primeira vez dos dois juntos. Na terceira noite em que estavam ali, os dois brigaram, Draco agora não se lembra o que desencadeou a discussão, mas lembra de ter saído irritado da cabana. Tinha deixado Hermione sozinha, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, e quando voltou a encontrou deitada, encolhida e retesada, ao se deitar ao seu lado foi quando os gritos começaram.

Draco se lembra de pular da cama e tomar arfadas cada vez mais difíceis de capturar conforme os gritos de Hermione rasgavam sua pele. Ele tinha tentado deitar-se ao seu lado e acariciar seus cabelos, mas cada vez que tocava em seu Amor os gritos aumentavam. Hermione se sacudia e esperneava, sua voz cada vez mais cortante. Apunhalava o coração de Draco e arrepiava seus pêlos. Nunca tinha visto Hermione desse jeito.

– Por favor. Por favor. – suplicava Hermione me meio aos berros, sua voz era embargada e esganiçada. Em meio às letras, sua voz se quebrava em soluços que eram gorgolejados por súplicas.

Outra ronda de gritos e súplicas atingiram seu Amor e Draco cambaleava para trás, as mãos na orelha tentando abafar a dor que escorria do sonho de Hermione, lágrimas caiam de seu olho. Balançava a cabeça, não agüentando a sombria loucura que começava a tomar conta de seu ser ao sentir seu Amor sendo desesperadamente aprisionado no sonho da tortura que Bellatrix fizera.

Draco se lembra de suplicar por todas as divindades para interromper aquele pesadelo, afastar os demônios e salvar seu Amor. Pediu e suplicou em troca de sua vida. Não aguentava ouvir os gritos, que rasgavam sua sanidade, mal conseguia se mexer para tentar apaziguar seus temores. Ele estava preso em seu próprio pesadelo sem conseguir se mover para impedir os pesadelos de seu Amor. Ele se sentiu inútil e enjaulado na loucura. Draco só rogava para voltar no começo, nas ondas de paz e felicidade que eles tinham. Não no Inferno. Ele queria os sorrisos, não os gritos.

_Por tudo que é mais sagrado, meu amor, acorde. Por favor, acorde para mim. _Draco não sentia seus lábios sussurrarem essas palavras, ele não tinha mais conhecimento de nada só a fé de tudo acabar e voltar ao belo início.

**_Nobody said it was easy_**

Ninguém disse que era fácil

**_No one ever said it would be this hard_**

Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim

**_Oh take me back to the start_**

Oh, me leve de volta ao começo

Draco caiu de joelhos, sem força para agüentar mais tudo aquilo, seu próprio choro, desesperado, tremia seu corpo, entre o turvo olhar das lágrimas, ele conseguia ver seu Amor tremer. Hermione arfava entre gritos e Draco só olhava e tremia junto, sua garganta engasgava com o ar e sua bochecha era amortecida pelas enxurradas de lágrimas.

_Now I'm rising from the ground_

Agora eu estou saindo da multidão

_Rising up to you_

Subindo até você

_Filled with all the strength I found_

Preenchido com toda a força que eu encontrei

_There's nothing I can't do_

Não há nada que eu nao possa fazer

Draco, ainda chorando e soluçando, se levantou e rastejou até a cama. Jurou para si que iria apaziguar o desespero do seu Amor. Ele precisava fazer isso. Empurrou as cobertas para a outra extremidade da cama, seu corpo tanto quanto o da Hermione estavam úmidos e quentes, as cobertas só iriam esquentá-lo mais. Deitou-se e abraçou seu Amor, desta vez os gritos não o afastaram, só o estremeceram. Apertava seu Amor cada vez mais perto conforme os gritos perfuravam sua pele e tímpano, e as sacudidas aumentavam.

– Meu Amor, quando os nossos filhos nascerem – sussurrava Draco, um soluço cortou sua fala quando seu Amor suplicava novamente para não cortá-la. Draco prometeu a Hermione, naquele momento, que não pararia de sussurrar palavras doces em seu ouvido até seus gritos serem só ecos de uma terrível noite – eu quero que eles tenham seus olhos. Para poder olhar em seus olhos astutos e poder pensar em você, meu amor, e não sentir mais saudades. Eu quero que o nosso menino tenho o nome de Scorpius, assim como todos na família Malfoy; você será uma Malfoy algum dia, Granger, não irá escapar de mim; nosso filho terá um nome de uma constelação. Eu irei comprar presentes de natal dos mais diversos. Nossos filhos não serão mimados, eu irei ensinar os principais princípios para darem valor. Se fosse com outra pessoa que eu tivesse um filho; por mais incrível que pareça, eu não consigo pensar em ter filhos com outra mulher, Hermione, não consigo pensar em não ter filhos com o seu gosto por literatura; eu sei que as nossas crianças terão a bondade em seus corações, eles terão o seu sangue nas veias.

_I couldn't get any bigger_

Eu não poderia ficar maior

_With anyone else beside me_

Com mais ninguém ao meu lado

_And now it's clear as this promise_

E agora está claro como esta promessa

_That we're making_

Que estamos fazendo

_Two reflections into one_

Dois reflexos em um

– Por Merlim, o sangue que correrá em suas veias será mais puro do que um dia fora o meu, Hermione. Eu espero poder chegar em casa e os nossos filhos pararem o que estiverem fazendo para vir me ver, você sairia de onde estivesse e veria a cena. Iria sorrir com um sorriso de que só as pessoas que alcançaram a plenitude plena têm. Mesmo que essa cena acontecesse todo dia, você, meu amor, sempre irá se emocionar com a imagem do seu marido brincando com os seus filhos. Eu te conheço, Hermione, sei que irá. – Draco olhava para o teto, imerso na imagem do futuro que ele estava construindo, um sorriso singelo riscava seu rosto. Nem prestava atenção no silêncio que reinava o quarto.

Seu Amor não mais gritava.

– Eu já pensei em como te pedir em casamento, sabia. Não sei se você sonhou com esse pedido, mas quando estou triste e não quero me perder nos pecados que eu cometi como Comensal, eu penso no pedido, para ser capaz de voltar a ser o homem bom que eu me tornei ao seu lado. Já tenho tudo programado. Lembra o dia em que eu desenhei um anel em seu dedo¿ Eu irei fazer desse jeito. Iremos estar olhando o céu, eu prefiro que seja depois de uma noite de amor – cansados e felizes, agradecidos por termos um ao outro, com sorrisos estampados no rosto – eu irei olhar o seu rosto enquanto você, Granger, estará olhando as pinceladas de amarelo, lilás, rosa e azul no céu. Eu estarei contemplando seu rosto, suas sardas e teu sorriso. Naquele momento eu irei me esquecer de como chegamos lá e de todas as brigas que tivemos até aquele momento. Sendo desse jeito vou pegar sua mão e beijar cada dedo, brincar com seus dedos. Ás vezes você irá virar, incomodada com as cócegas que os meus lábios farão, e sorrirá tranqüila. Como se nunca tivesse sentido o que é a tristeza. Eu irei pegar um caneta e irei desenhar um novo anel em seu dedo. Nesse momento você já estará rindo, se divertindo e não pensando que aquilo era realmente verdadeiro. E entre esses risos eu vou propor. Eu quero que seja entre risos para que de repente o riso cessasse e você me olhasse com o rosto totalmente sério. Então, meu amor, já sabe, ria quando eu desenhar uma aliança em seu dedo anelar esquerdo. Eu irei ver em sua íris a felicidade e o espanto. Como estarei feliz nesse momento. Direi essa frase: Hermione, me dê o prazer de mudar seu sobrenome e poder te chamar toda hora de Malfoy e não Granger. Me dê o prazer de ser pai de seus filhos. Me dê o prazer de acordar ao seu lado todo dia. Me dê o prazer de te ajudar quando estiver enferma. Me dê o prazer de discutir com você na cozinha por ter sujado o balcão. Me dê o prazer de beijar suas rugas; meu amor, sinto em lhe dizer, mas você terá rugas, mas continuará sendo a mulher mais linda que eu já vi; conforme você envelhece. Me dê o prazer de ter que acordar no meio da noite para ir pegar o seu novo desejo de grávido ou de ir trocar a fralda de nossos filhos. Me dê o prazer de, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, eu imploro – mesmo que seja um pedido egoísta e que talvez te machuque – para que eu seja o primeiro a morrer e não ter que sofrer com a perspectiva de viver em um mundo onde você não existe. Então, meu amor, aceita a selar em um voto perpétuo sua vida a minha¿

– Eu irei aceitar, Draco. Do fundo do meu coração eu irei aceitar – sussurrou Hermione, se aconchegando mais ao peito de Draco e passando a mão pelo seu peito, correndo os dedos em uma música de piano por toda a extensão do peitoral do sonserino.

Draco se assustou nesse momento, mal conseguia se lembrar dos acontecimentos para despejar todos os seus mais profundos pensamentos. Assustou-se em ver que seu Amor se acalmou e que o ouviu.

– Eu te amo, Draco, saiba disso sem dúvida alguma. Eu já pensei inúmeras vezes nisso. Imagináveis cenários e você conseguiu descrever o mais singelo. Obrigado, meu amor, por me acalmar e resgatar do pesadelo que estava tendo – disse Hermione, sua voz rouca e que mal passava pela garganta ferida demonstrava a veracidade das palavras.

Draco olhava tão profundo nos olhos de Hermione. Hermione sabia da necessidade que Draco tinha de olhar em seus olhos toda hora.

Draco olhava para o chocolate dos olhos de seu Amor e só conseguia pensar na forma como são completos juntos. São complementos de um coração. Ele se olhava refletido nos olhos de Hermione e sabia que ela o fazia em seus olhos. Draco colocou sua mão nas bochechas de seu Amor e acariciava, sentindo os esboços de lágrimas secas. Desceu a boca fervorosa para a de Hermione, cobriu todo o corpo diminuto de seu Amor com o seu próprio.

**Aren't you somethin', an original**

Você é especial, uma original

**Cause it doesn't seem really as simple**

Porque não parece assim tão simples

**And I can't help but stare, cause**

E eu não posso deixar olhar, porque

**I see truth somewhere in your eyes**

Vejo a verdade em algum lugar nos seus olhos

**I can't ever ****change**** without you**

Nunca poderei mudar sem você

**You reflect me, I love that about you**

Você me reflete, amo isso em você

**And if I could, I**

E, se eu pudesse, eu

**Would look at us all the time**

Olharia para nós o tempo todo

Sua cabeça descia e voltava com a o fervor de um desesperado beijo. Os dedos esguios de Hermione enroscavam em suas madeixas, sua língua enroscava com a de seu Amor. Seu corpo estava aquecido naquele momento, seu coração enchia-se de fogo silencioso que queimava todo seu ser. Sua pele estava consciente de onde se encontrava com a de Hermione. Draco desacelerava o beijo com selinhos e voltada a fundir as bocas em beijos profundos.

Hermione acariciava as costas de Draco com a outra mão e ele tinha ciência do efeito que as carícias despertavam dentro de si. Seus pêlos se arrepiavam e seu peito comprimia com o toque, as passadas carinhosas da mão só faziam Draco comprimir ainda mais seus olhos em um deleite que não parecia desse mundo.

Escorregando o lábio dos de Hermione, Draco pressionou os lábios no queixo de seu Amor e ficou lá, ouvindo suas arfadas coordenadas com a dela.

Naquela noite marcou Draco até os dias de hoje como um dos dias mais felizes e tristes de sua vida. As memórias dos gritos arrepiavam sua pele mesmo com o passar dos anos. E as lembranças do seu terno discurso ainda aqueciam seu peito.

Na linha que suas lembranças estavam indo, Draco sabia que o tempo escuro de sua vida ao lado de Hermione estava chegando. Seus erros estavam chegando. Geralmente Draco se pegava pensando no seu erro, não conseguia entender o porquê de fazer o que fez. Quando a Paixão rompeu em seu peito, seus pensamentos só se direcionavam a uma mulher.

Astoria Greengrass, sua esposa.

A paixão chegou rápido e acabou rápido.

Draco, nos meses terminais de seu namoro com seu Amor, fora um dos mais terríveis para Hermione, ele conseguia pensar. Ele sempre dava desculpas e escapulia para ir ficar com Astoria. Não dava atenção aos carinhos de Hermione, só conseguia pensar que o cabelo que estava acariciando não era liso como do de Astoria era.

Como fora estúpido.

Hermione chorava quando ele ia embora, com qualquer desculpa que conseguia pensar. Ele fingia não ouvir, fingia não se importar. Uma parte de sai, a que não estava totalmente domada pela paixão adolescente, sabia que continuava a amar Hermione. Mas sua cabeça e seu libido pediam pela mulher passageira. Draco quando se lembrava disso seu corpo era tomado por uma asquerosidade que o obrigava a esfregar sua pele até avermelhá-la. Como pode fazer isso com seu Amor¿ Como passou de um homem totalmente apaixonado por um adolescente imaturo e insensível¿

Draco parava de se encontrar com Hermione conforme seu caso com Astoria crescia. Esquecia dos presentes de Natal, Dia dos Namorados e o aniversário de Hermione. Ao invés disso preferia presentear sua amantes.

Meu Deus, como Hermione deve ter sofrido.

Em um dia, seu Amor não aguentava mais a indiferença de Draco, o confrontou. Nesse dia eles terminaram. Draco, não agüentando mais as acusações e o desolamento de Hermione, se entregou e admitiu o medo do seu Amor. Ele a estava traindo.

Hermione tinha lágrimas em sua face, tinha caído em uma cadeira como seu não sobrasse energia para continuar a viver. Draco andava de um lado para o outro, as mãos no cabelo. Os fios prateados estavam desalinhados junto com sal gravata. Naquele momento, parecia que a sala e suas roupas estavam encolhendo. Não sobrava ar para respirar. Draco não queria que chegasse nesse momento, estava exausto.

Hermione passou alguns minutos olhando para o tapete. Não conseguia encarar os olhos do homem que amou e que prometeu um futuro para ela. No final, ela fora iludida com juras de amor que logo acabaram. Seu coração foi despedaçado enquanto o do homem que possuía sua outra metade o esmagou e jogou fora. Foi em busca de uma nova metade. Essa não mais lhe satisfazia,

Harry já lhe avisara que seu coração precisava estar seguro antes de pensar em entregá-lo para o Malfoy. Seria despedaçado se não tivesse absoluta certeza que ele a amava. Hermione se entregou tão de prontidão. Se esqueceu da cautela quando estava do lado de seu amor. Ela não raciocinava com clareza, só conseguia visualizar o momento em que desfrutava com o Draco.

Não poderia culpar o Malfoy por isso. Ela que cometeu o erro de amar sem conseqüências. Ele guardou seu coração, não sofreu com o desespero que ela sofria agora. Ela foi estúpida. Ela errou. Ela amou.

Por que o mundo tinha que ser assim¿ Ser um erro amar. Se tornar fraco por amar, não devia ser isso o erro e sim o ato de não amar. Hermione não conseguia entender por que o erro foi em amar. Talvez em entregar seu coração, mas amar é algo singelo que nesse momento foi tingido com o rancor do adultério.

**_I remember years ago_**

Eu me lembro de anos atrás

**_Someone told me I should take_**

Alguém me disse que eu deveria ter

**_Caution when it comes to love, I did_**

Cuidado quando se trata de amor, eu tive

**_And you were strong and I was not_**

E você foi forte e eu não

**_My illusion, my mistake_**

Minha ilusão, meu erro

**_I was careless, I forgot, I did_**

Eu fui descuidado, eu esqueci, eu esqueci

Sua confiança estava picotada. Não conseguia encaixar o homem que a confortou contando seu futuro com o homem que a traía descaradamente. Como promessas podem perder o efeito rápido quando se depende de um homem. Parecia tão real aos olhos da amante, tão verdadeiro. Tão puro.

Humpft, puro fora o que Draco escolheu. Cansou de brincar com o sangue impuro para se divertir com um sangue igual ao seu.

Não sabia se seria capaz de recuperar o que fora há um tempo. Ela não conseguia se visualizar sorrindo. Parecia outra vida. Outra vida que Hermione possuía um coração. Sem conseguir segurar, Hermione soltou um soluço. Tremeu todo seu peito e apertou o resquício de alma que o seu corpo se segurou.

Como iria conseguir caminhar e eventualmente se esbarrar no sonserino sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas. Sua vida estava condenada a vagar sem o amor do homem que amou. Como conseguiria se desapaixonar se conseguiu se apaixonar depois de tanto tempo, com cada detalhe que agora só irá servir para atormentar sua vida e condenar seu coração. Quanto tempo um coração rompido sobrevivia até achar outro coração para se complementar. Como Hermione iria conseguir se apaixonar novamente para superar o amor do passado, sendo que sua alma estava tatuada com o adultério. Tão ferida e despedaçada, Hermione se sentia.

Falling out of love is hard

Desapaixonar é difícil

Falling for betrayal is worse

Se apaixonar por traição é pior

Broken trust and broken hearts, I know, I know

Confiança partida e corações partidos, eu sei, eu sei

And thinking all you need is there

Pensando que tudo o que você precisa está lá

Building faith on love and words

Construindo fé sobre o amor e palavras

Empty promises will wear, I know, I know

Promessas vazias serão desgastadas, eu sei, eu sei

Com uma respiração, Hermione se levantou. Ficou de cara com o homem que se apaixonou. Draco possuía a dor da perda no fundo de seus olhos, mas nesse momento ele estava tomado pela paixão irracional por Astoria.

– Diga, Draco, diga para todos os seus amigos sonserinos que eu me apaixonei e você me destruiu. Pode dizer que eu estava feliz e você quebrou a felicidade da sangue-ruim, que a pisoteou sem dó para que eu nunca mais saiba o significado dessa palavra. Por favor, diga que você conseguiu tirar a minha virgindade. Creio que isso te dará mais um crédito entre os imprestáveis dos seus amigos. VAMOS, DRACO, FINJA QUE SE IMPORTA E SENTE MUITO! Eu quero que você me fale; têm que ser com o mínimo de interesse, igual ao interesse que você teve por mim nesse tempo todo que me traía; que tudo acabou. Que você nunca me terá novamente e que você transava com outra pessoa, mas do mesmo jeito me beijava e fingia dizer eu te amo. Por favor me fira para eu aprender a lição que amar é destruir e ser amar é ser destruído. Grave isso na minha pele igual que você fez com suas juras. Eu não quero nunca mais cometer o mesmo erro. O sábio não erra duas vezes, _Malfoy_, e sim o tolo – cuspia Hermione. Sem rosto distorcido com o nojo contido nas palavras. Draco andava para trás com a força das pontadas que Hermione dava em seu peito. Seus braços agitavam-se com uma despreocupação que sugeria que ela só queria ocasionalmente acertá-lo.

Draco, em seu âmago, sofria com as palavras. Com a dor que infringiu em Hermione. As palavras eram profecias de uma Hermione arruinada que jamais seria a mesma por quem Draco se apaixonou.

**_Tell them all I know now_**

Diga a eles tudo o que eu sei agora

**_Shout it from the _****_roof tops_**

Grite isso de cima dos telhados

**_Write it on the sky line_**

Escreva isso no horizonte

**_All we had is gone now_**

Tudo o que nós tínhamos se foi agora

**_Tell them I was happy_**

Diga a eles que eu era feliz

**_And my heart is broken_**

E meu coração está partido

**_All my scars are open_**

Todas as minhas cicatrizes estão abertas

**_Tell them what I hoped would be_**

Diga a eles o que eu esperava ser

**_Impossible, impossible_**

Impossível, impossível

Hermione só queria sair dali e não ver Draco voltar para sua amante. Não queria mais essa pontada que só concretizava o fato dele traí-la.

– Adeus, Draco.

Draco viu Hermione marchar para fora da sala. Seu Amor não deu chance dele suplicar seu perdão. Ele ainda não tinha total ciência do fato que Hermione partira e nunca mais partilharia um futuro com ele.

Draco não compreendeu que seu maior medo vingou-se. Draco nunca mais teria Hermione ao seu lado e seus filhos nunca mais teriam olho castanho chocolate ou o cabelo ruim dela ou muito menos o sangue dela.

Draco estava condenado pelo destino e por seus erros a um imprevisível futuro infeliz. Sem o brilho e sem os planos que ele tão cuidadoso arquitetou. Ele não iria mais pedir mulher alguma em casamento.

Depois de semanas que Draco percebeu que não teria mais seu Amor. Sua Paixão começava a desvanecer e não passava mais do que um descontente fim ao seu relacionamento com a grifinória.

Nos seguintes meses que seguiram a separação, Draco não vivia sua vida. Era automático seus movimentos, sem vida e sem a chama que Ele tinha no tempo em que namorava Hermione. Ele não passava de uma simples sombra que se movia condescendente a tudo ao seu redor.

Não agüentando a desolação que sua vida se transformou, ele foi procurar seu Amor. Em um último ato desesperado para se humilhar por uma pequena parcela que fora sua vida feliz. Ele só queria seu amor. Como um homem iria sobreviver sem conseguir amar sem enlouquecer e se perder. Quebrado, Draco correu em direção de Hermione.

– Hermione, por favor, me ouça – suplicou Draco ao chegar perto da castanha. Essa se dignou a dar uma olhada repleta de asco por cima do ombro e tentar correr o mais veloz que conseguia para longe dele.

Não fugia da presença dele e sim, do sentimento que a presença dele despertou dentro dela. Nesse momento, já arfava com o calor dá mão de Draco em seu braço. Aquecia seu coração a presença dele. Lembranças condenadas por Hermione, voltavam em correntes em sua cabeça, cada vez mais seu coração se apertava. O homem que a abraçou quando gritou até sua alma se contorcer, em seu sonho, não é o homem que agora ela via. Ele morreu.

And now, when all is done, there is nothing to say

**E agora, quando tudo está feito, não há nada a dizer**

You have gone and so effortlessly

**Você se foi e tão sem esforço**

You have won, you can go ahead, tell them

**Você ganhou, você pode ir em frente, diga a eles**

- Meu amor, eu não consigo viver sem você. Não me faça partir. Não irei agüentar mais um adeus. Eu errei, mas a mulher por quem me apaixonei não iria me condenar tanto. Sua raiva é compreensiva. Deus sabe que eu já me condeno por meus atos, mas, Hermione, não me faça quebrar novamente. Não me faça ver você partir e nunca mais fazer parte da minha vida novamente. Por favor, não me faça ver um futuro sem nossos filhos e sem a imagem de você sorrindo ao me ver com eles. Não retire de mim o nosso casamento, não me retire minha mais preciosa lembrança. Sei que ainda irá acontecer, então não me quebre. Não me despedace – Draco suplicava, suas mãos agarravam Hermione como se ela o impedisse de morrer ali mesmo. Draco sabia que se ele estava partido desse jeito sem Hermione ao seu lado, não conseguia imaginar como Hermione se sentia. Mas a vida sem o calor de seu Amor e seu sorriso era algo que o desesperava e retorcia seu peito ao menor vislumbre.

**_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_**

Porque eu não quero perder você agora

**_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_**

Estou olhando bem para a minha outra metade

**_The vacancy that _****_sat_****_ in my heart_**

O vazio que se instalou em meu coração

**_Is a space that now you hold_**

É um espaço que agora você guarda

Hermione tinha que sair de perto de Draco, não iria segurar as lágrimas. Seu peito se apertava a cada palavra, mas não conseguia acreditar nelas. Se ele já disse tantas coisas que ela acreditava e bebia com tanta avidez que agora qualquer fala lhe machucava e só comprovava que ele iria enganá-la novamente.

Hermione não conseguia amá-lo mais, não conseguia confiar nele, Crer nele. Ela fora despedaçada quando ele a deixou, seu ímpeto era deixá-lo quebrar igual a ela. Se ele sentia uma porcentagem do que ela sentiu então esperava que a dor o acolhesse. O transformasse no inumano que ela se tornou.

– Malfoy, eu não te amo mais. Eu não confio em você mais. Eu não te respeito mais. Eu não te desejo mais. Eu não te quero mais – cuspiu, Hermione.

Com essas palavras, Draco partiu. Ele destruiu Hermione e destruiu a si mesmo no processo. Ele se perdeu e não conseguiria se recuperar. Não sabia mais como caminhar sem ter o seu Amor ao seu lado.

Não conseguia acreditar que o ódio de Hermione a transformou e que ali não tinha mais amor.

– Meu Amor, diga que me ama. Por favor, diga que consegue voltar a me amar – a voz de Draco se embargava e quebrava conforme as lágrimas corriam. Hermione já tinha o rosto riscado pela água. Ela chorava por tudo aquilo que eles tinham e que se perdeu e nunca mais se recuperaria.

Draco caiu no chão como se o seu corpo não possuísse energia para o manter vivo. Hermione conseguia ver as costas dele se sacudindo com os soluços. Sua visão estava borrada, mas seus ouvidos conseguiam captar os seus próprios soluços desesperados. Draco estava jogado no chão enquanto suplicava para voltar a amá-lo.

Hermione nunca mais seria capaz de fazê-lo.

- Eu não consigo te amar mais, Draco. Assim como Astoria foi a sua Paixão, você foi a minha. É passageiro. Veio rápido e arrebatou tudo, mas meu verdadeiro amor sempre foi o Ron, Draco. Sempre foi e sempre será. Eu escolhi o amor ao invés da paixão – disse Hermione, passando a costa da mão no nariz.

_Know I've done wrong_

**Sei que errei**

_Left your heart torn_

**Deixei seu coração despedaçado**

_Is that what devils do?_

**É isso ****o que diabos**** fazem?**

_Took you so low_

**Te deixei tão pra baixo**

_Where all that force go?_

**Para onde foi toda aquela força**

_I shook the angel in you_

**Eu balancei o anjo em você**

Draco achava que iria morrer ali, com essas palavras. Ele fora uma Paixão. Algo passageiro e que acabava enquanto Hermione fora _o seu Amor_.

**I need to know now**

Eu preciso saber agora

**Know now**

Saber agora

**Can you love me again?**

Você consegue me amar de novo¿

Draco sentia as dores da partida. Sentia a raiva e o asco de si mesmo, muitas vezes nesses últimos anos, o dominar. Astoria refugiava-se em montes de lençóis brancos e mudava de posição constantemente, invadia o espaço de Draco, mas nesse momento, só olhando para ela, não se incomodava.

Seu filho, Scorpius, já estava crescido. Um homem formado que com suas escolhas condenou Draco à convivência da família Weasley, com conseqüência, Hermione encabeçava a família e em meras vezes que se viam, seu sorriso ressentido era camuflado por um simples sorriso cordial. Hermione era mãe da noiva de seu filho. Novamente o destino os colocaram em uma história de amor.

Lembrou-se do dia em que levou seu dia para o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, ela estava ali. Linda e da maneira que pensou que estaria ao seu lado ao decorrer dos anos. Ela sorria apaixonada para o Weasley. Do lugar em que estava, dava para ver ela acariciar os cabelos da filha e conferir toda os materiais. Essa simples cena levou uma pontada em seu coração. Era para serem seus filhos que ela iria se preocupar e não com uma garota de fios vermelhos.

Ela terminou e acariciar os cabelos vermelhos e sorriu para o marido, em gesto inconsciente, e entrelaçou os dedos ao do Weasley. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e a puxou para seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos e brincando com os dedos. Draco sentiu o punho fechar e um calor odioso surgir dentro de si.

Weasley disse algo e seu Amor e sua filha riram. Ela deu um empurrão de brincadeira e ele sorriu para ela e a beijou. Nesse momento Draco teve que virar o rosto para só assim ver Astoria acariciar as mechas platinadas de seu filho. Scorpius a abraçou e depois abraçou o pai.

Ao voltar para observar seu Amor, ela estava com o rosto inclinado para poder observar todo o rosto do ruivo e ele estava beijando seu nariz repetidas vezes. Ela riu, um riso suave e despreocupada, sem qualquer mágoa no coração, só a felicidade plena. Ela deu um beijo em sua mandíbula e encaixou a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço do homem. Mesmo não olhando para o marido, seu Amor continuava com um sorriso intocado pela preocupação.

No final, o único a sofrer com ressentimento fora Draco, ele perdeu seu Amor e passa o resto de sua vida ao lado de sua Paixão, que não lhe dera o verdadeiro sentido de preenchido. Enquanto Hermione deixara sua Paixão para viver ao lado do seu verdadeiro Amor, ela alcançou a alegria de um amor que ela só sentira ao lado dela.

Draco sempre será sua Paixão, aquele que se desgastou rápido e perdeu a intensidade ao decorrer dos anos.


End file.
